Their One True Love
by lunabelledara
Summary: Drabbles about GrimaxEowyn; WARNING: LEMONS, LEMONS, LEMONS! Possible violence later on. Might just end up being a Oneshot. Unsure as of yet.


The sun had just set in Rohan; what was left of the sun's warmth was disappearing below the land. Winter was coming soon; frost had already started to thaw the land. What was left of the flowers had withered away, the animals had gone to hibernate. And Eowyn, daughter of Kings, the Shieldmaiden of Rohan, had slipped out of her chambers, down the darkened halls and into the long-abandoned library. There were dozens of bookshelves, piled high with the histories of Rohan; so many, in fact, that a bunch were piled onto the floor. Among those dusty old tomes, a bed had been set up; it was larger, definitely made for two people, covered with dozens of pillows and thick fur blankets. All around the bed, candles were set up, casting an almost ethereal glow about the room.

No one was in the room, so Eowyn wandered to the shelves, trying to bide her time. In truth, her heart was nervous: about who she was meeting, if things would go as planned, and if he honestly felt the same way about her that she did about him. Eowyn's fingers skimmed the dusty scrolls; she was lost so much in the way they looked and felt, she didn't notice the man come in the door behind her.

"Your hair glints like fire in this candlelight," he said, causing Eowyn to jump. When she realized who was standing there, she relaxed; her heart was still jumping however, but not from being frightened. Despite his odd appearance, Eowyn truly loved the black-haired man.

"Grima," she said, a slight longing in her voice. She took a step forward, but Grima held up his hand.

"Stop," he demanded. "I do not want this time to be like all the others. I want no interruptions." He turned back to the door, shaving a key into the lock and turning it. Eowyn heard it click and she shivered slightly.

"My dear," Grima said softly, gently wrapping his hands around her forearms. "Are you cold?"

"Only a little," Eowyn breathed. Despite her slight chill, she still slipped off her thick cloak, revealing her pale, white nightgown; it was so thin that one could see the dark outline of her nipples. Eowyn heard Grima's breath hitch and that was all she needed. She placed a gentle kiss on his mouth, then pulled away. When his lips found hes again, he pulled her tightly to him, so much that she could feel his stiff erection.

"Make love to me, Grima," Eowyn asked, pulling him to the bed.

Before he laid down, Grima stripped down to the thinnest layer he had on: his breeches. His stiffness was held back by the very thin fabric. Eowyn felt her breath catch in her throat; his body was covered in horrible scars. When he had laid down beside her, she gently traced one of the jagged scars on his chest. Grima took her hand from it and kissed her lightly on her fingertips, wrist, and up her arm to her neck. There, he ran his fingers trough her hair, brushing it away from her luxurious neck, and revelling in the way she smelled. He began at the base of her neck, placing soft kisses up the length of it.

When he reached her ear, he breathed into it, "I love you, Eowyn."

"And I love you, Grima."

Grima tore open the front of her nightgown and ravaged her breasts, his fingers and mouth alternating nipples. A deep flush started in Eowyn's face and worked its way down her chest and belly. Grima's hands and mouth began to follow her flush; once they found her sweet spots, Eowyn let out a gasp of pleasure. His long fingers went deep inside of her as his tongue flicked her nub of pleasure over and over again. It was too much pleasure for Eowyn: she let out a cry and her fluids gushed onto Grima's lips and fingers.

Grima withdrew, licking his fingers. He pulled his breeches down, revealing his thick shaft. Eowyn reached out and began to stroke it, surprised at the way the smooth skin felt in her hand. Grima moved in time with her, groaning slightly. But before he got close to orgasming, he stayed her hand. He bent down and placed a long, sensual kiss onto her full lips.

"Are you ready?" he asked, toying with one of her nipples.

"Yes, Grima, I am ready. I need you to make love to me," Eowyn begged.

He quickly climbed on top of her, gently prying her legs apart. He placed his hard shaft at her extremely moist entrance, gently pushing. When Eowyn nearly demanded he enter her, he had to pinch himself slightly on the leg to keep from coming when he felt her extreme tightness. At first, Grima started off slow, trying to help Eowyn through any pain she might have been experiencing. After a few minutes, he felt her orgasm again. This time, she let out a loud cry of ecstasy.

After that, Grima began to pump into her, harder and faster, causing them to both moan and cry with pleasure. If he hadn't already been hard, he would've been, watching the way her succulent breasts bounced. He toyed with her breasts, liking the way her nipples felt between his fingers. But, most of all, he loved the way Eowyn got very tight and slippery around his shaft, as she came again and again. Finally, he could no longer take it.

"E-Eowyn," he stammered, "I have to-"

"Inside me," she demanded, pulling him in deeper than before. "I need to feel you come."

Grima couldn't tell her no. He pumped harder a few more times, then felt his seed rocket out of her and into her waiting womb. As he came, he felt Eowyn orgasm one last time. Grima shuddered, pumping twice to finish getting everything out, then laid his head between her breasts. When he finall withdrew from her, he saw the large, sticky mess and smelled her scent mingle with his. He collapsed next to her, pulled her into his arms, and they laid there together.

He was tracing a random pattern with his finger onto her beautiful skin, when she said, "Don't leave me, Grima. Stay the entire night."

Grima pulled her chin up, placed a kiss on her lips, then said, "I won't ever leave you my pet. I promise you that. You now belong to me; you are now _mine_."

With that, they dozed together off and on for awhile, only waking up to make love over and over again. When Eowyn finally went to her own chambers at sunrise, she went with a smile on her face. She finally belonged to someone.


End file.
